


Overtime

by KakumeiNoHi



Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/F, Pre Fall of Beacon, RWBY - Freeform, Vytal Festival (mentioned), Vytal Festival Tournament (mentioned), Winter Schnee - Freeform, rwby canon universe, rwby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi
Summary: A 5th mid-length story expanding on the other stories and adult-life..........Winter sighed. She had read the same two lines for about the fifth time now.The general had been out on routine military base inspections around Remnant and she had picked up the paper work while he was gone.Usually Winter didn't have any problems picking up where General Ironwood had left off but with the upcoming Vytal Festival in Vale and all of the security measurements Atlas was meant to provide during that time, it seemed like her usual workload had at least doubled.She was just thinking about having some coffee brought to her office, when she heard knocking on her door.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Stories of Winter and her Partner [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799
Kudos: 17





	Overtime

Winter sighed. She had read the same two lines for about the fifth time now.

The general had been out on routine military base inspections around Remnant and she had picked up the paper work while he was gone.  
Usually Winter didn't have any problems picking up where General Ironwood had left off but with the upcoming Vytal Festival in Vale and all of the security measurements Atlas was meant to provide during that time, it seemed like her usual workload had at least doubled.  
Between mapping out duty rosters, resource allocations, transportation and time management on the military side of things, she also had to make sure the students of Atlas Academy were taken care of. Those who left for the tournament as well as those who remained in Atlas.

Effectively this meant that for the past four days now, she had only been going back and forth between her own office, Ironwood's office and her private military quarters. She had been working late hours and even spent her meals reading through and checking documents.  
And while Winter realized that lack of sleep and rest were slowly catching up to her, she was also determined to get as much of the paper work done as humanly possible. Not because the general himself had ordered her to do as much, but because Winter herself wanted go the extra mile.  
She knew how much faith Ironwood always put in her whenever he entrusted her with keeping things running while he was gone and she didn't want to disappoint. She also knew that he would truly appreciate her having reduced his workload.

Sometimes however the amount overtime work she put on herself would overwhelm her, not only mentally, but also physically. Which is why she was just thinking about having some coffee brought to her office, when she heard knocking on her door.

She looked up to call in whoever was outside, only to stop herself immediately.

A disembodied open palm was floating in front of the door already inside of her office and drawing a wide circle.  
Winter closed her eyes and placed her own hand on her brow. She sighed. Still she at least appreciated this _attempt_ at a warning. As half-baked and sarcastic as it was.

While Winter herself was already used to and no longer surprised by it, her partner had a tendency of showing no concern for any strangers nearby when suddenly completely materializing into a room. Which had caused a many of near heart attacks, scares and horrors, if she had decided to do so, well, not so completely.  
It wasn't for Winter to tell her to stop using her semblance all the time, she did however ask her to at least be a little bit more mindful and send her a warning she could give, whenever she was going to appear.

The floating hand disappeared only to reappear attached to the rest of the arm it belonged to on top of Winter's collarbone, a second arm moved around her shoulder, her partner's face appeared to nuzzle against Winter's cheek and she could feel her Faunus ears slightly move against her head. The rest of her body followed as she materialized herself sitting on the armrest of Winter's chair.

“Winteeeer, did you finish your homework already? Come outside and play.....”

Cassie was whining and Winter sighed at her. She was exasperated, yet she also couldn't stop her herself from slightly nuzzling her head back against her partner's.

“No, I'm not done. And don't call important military issues 'homework'.”

“My apologies.” Winter could feel Cassie rolling her eyes.

“You haven't taken a break in days, Winter, for real now....and aren't most of these only due to next month anyway?”

“I'm fine and how would you know about what I'm working on?”

“Hey, I have other people and friends in the military who know things...”

Cassie seemed especially smug about that, and so Winter simply concluded that Penny must have told her.

“Cass, how many times do I have to tell you to stop trying to get Penny into trouble?”

“How very dare you?” - Winter rolled her eyes in response to that - ”First of all I never said anything about Penny.”

“You don't know anyone else in the military besides us and General Ironwood and he's not here.”

“Second of all,” - Winter was being ignored - “I would never get her into trouble. She's a good kid. I like her and I took some new photos for her while I was out on my last mission.”

“Oh, right. She likes looking at pictures from other kingdoms, doesn't she?”

“Fenrir needed some parts renewed, so we were chatting while her dad was looking at my weapon. She said she's going to participate in the Vytal Tournament as a regular student. Is that really true or will Jimmy just try and show her off as new Atlas technology?”

“You know that's not something _General Ironwood_ would do. Nobody's going to know about her and she's going to participate like any other student.”

“Really? Good for her, she should go out and have some fun.” Cassie seemed very pleased and nuzzled even closer to Winter.

“By the way this year's festival is in Vale, isn't it? Didn't your baby sister go to Beacon Academy?”

“She did and she might even be participating in the tournament as well.”

“I hope she does, I'd love to see her fight. You said she uses your semblance differently than you, right?”

“Her form is still sloppy, she keeps missing hits and she still lacks the confidence to summon.”

Cassie laughed. “Soooo, that translates into _All in all she's doing pretty decent on her own_ then?”

Winter didn't reply, Cassie nudged her shoulder.

“Yes, all in all she's actually doing well out there on her own.”

Winter was surprised when Weiss had announced that she was going to leave Atlas, but she also understood and respected her decision. After all Winter had not only put some distance between herself and the family name as well, but she had also encouraged Weiss to do the same and choose a path of her own.

“So anyway what's your excuse to go to Vale and see her?”

“What are you talking about?” Winter was confused about her partner's question.

“Oh, come on. What better chance do you have? Just make up something about having to personally oversee one of the transports or something. There's always some trouble with those, isn't there?”

Both of Cassie's hands were now on Winter's shoulders and she was shaking her slightly.

“That's not how assignments work, Cass...”

“But they could, since you're the one handing them out.” She winked at Winter in an exaggerated way.

Winter sighed. The truth was that she did worry about how her younger sister was doing out there on her own. Even though she had a strong streak of defiance in her, Weiss was still clinging to the family name and Winter was afraid that this might bite her back. Especially now that she had left Atlas for another kingdom.

“I know you're worried, but if she's anything like you she'll do fine. Even if she isn't, doesn't she have you to look up to?“

“I want her to use her own strength and carve her own path.”

“True and I know that's why you've always played hard to reach. But in the end only you know what she's going to have to go through. And you'll still end up guiding and covering for her whenever she gets into _serious_ trouble. Isn't that why _he_ still hasn't found out about how she had called in to access some confidential data recently?”

Winter stayed silent. It's true that she had always tried protect her younger siblings mostly in secret, but she had also known that she couldn't do so forever, both Weiss and Whitley had to get stronger and learn to stand on their own two feet otherwise neither one of them could get out of the manor or live a free life. But while Whitley had been too young and his memory had since been clouded by Jacques' lies, Weiss had occasionally seen their oldest sister take the brunt of their father's outbursts while she had still been the first 'perfect heiress'.  
She knew that during all this time Weiss had been looking up to her, trying to follow her lead and she had always been afraid of Weiss trying to copy her. Having learned from his experiences with Winter, Jacques would have been even more prepared and completely shattered her younger sister's plans – not that he hadn't tried to do so anyway. The scar she saw over her sister's eye before she left for Beacon proved as much.

“Winter?” Upon hearing her name, Winter jolted up slightly.

“What is it?”

“You just spaced out completely. Seriously, _when was_ the last time you took a proper break?”

“I don't need a - ” Winter flinched. Cassie who still had her hands on her shoulders had pushed one of her thumbs in. She had hit just the right spot for Winter to recoil in pain.

“What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that....”

“Cass...” Winter wanted to argue, but she was also actually in enough pain for it to radiate down to her fingers.

Cassie pulled her upper body behind Winter while her lower half disappeared from the armrest and Winter felt herself being pushed slightly forward on her chair while her partner re-materialized to sitting behind her.

“Cassie, what are you doing? What do you think would happened if somebody suddenly came in here?”

“Relax, nobody's going to just burst into _the_ Winter Schnee's office, besides I locked the door before I came in.”

“You did what?” Winter immediately turned in her seat to look at her partner, who tried to innocently avoid her gaze. She grabbed her by the cheek and pulled lightly.

“Oh, come on. See how tired you are? You didn't even notice me punching in the code.”

Winter put her elbows on her desk and lowered her face into her hands.

“Just a little bit, alright?” Cassie had placed her hands on Winter's lower back and was gently moving them up and down. Winter already started to feel the warmth those motions brought.

She sighed. “Fine.”

“Yay.” Cassie slowly leaned into Winter's back to hug her.

“Only a little, alright? I'm warning you right now, we're not going to do _that_ in my office.”

Cassie chuckled. “Was that warning just for _me_?” - “Leave.” - “Oh, don't worry, I know. I'll keep _the two of us_ in check.” As she said that Winter felt a soft kiss being placed below her ear and Cassie leaned back into the chair.

She continued her ministrations, gently rubbing her hands up and down Winter's back, drawing small circles with her finger tips, knuckles and the palms of her hands. Slowly she managed to knead out even the most painfully hardened knots in Winter's back, shoulders and neck. And after quite some time every single muscle had softened and warmed under her touch.

Winter didn't know how much time had passed exactly, but she was now hardly capable of keeping her eyes open, in fact she wouldn't have been surprised if she had already fallen asleep and woken up again at some point without noticing.

Winter decided to prop herself up a little, she turned slightly and reached to her side to touch her partner's cheek. Cassie obliged as Winter gently pulled her in for a kiss.

“Thank you.” She whispered against her partner's lips as they parted.

“Anytime.”

Winter was about to move in for a second longer kiss, her partner however went past her lips to give her a light peck on the cheek. Winter was puzzled.

“We're still in your office, remember?”

“Oh. Right.” Winter slightly regretted not just having gone home.

“I think a little nap might do you some good, my love. I promise to wake you up.”

Winter felt a kiss on her jawline and her partner's arms moving around to her stomach encouraging her to lean back and she did just that. She sighed.

“Please do.”

Winter felt another kiss on her head.

“Temptress.”

Winter couldn't help but to laugh a little as she felt her partner's warmth behind her and closed her eyes to finally succumb to at least some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> because Winter deserves a break, y'all :)


End file.
